So Blind, Yet So in Love
by Mors Ante Infamia
Summary: LJ songfic, rated for swearing. Prequel in progress


A/n Thanx to reviewers!  
  
DISCLAIMER: All the usual good stuff, blah blah I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters and I also do not own the song "Distance" by Evan and Jaron, and also keep in mind this chapter has a few similarities to IvyLeaves "London Rain"  
  
***  
  
"Sirius I am NOT for the last time watching James play at some stupid club! The part of my life with him in it is OVER!"  
  
"But Lily!" Sirius Black whined. "You promised! You SAID you would be my best friend! BEST FRIENDS DO THIS FOR ONE ANOTHER!"  
  
Lily Evans, furious with Sirius for throwing her careless words back in her face, stomped into her bedroom. She returned 15 minutes later wearing a short black skirt, combat boots and a formfitting red long- sleeved shirt. Her green eyes were lined with black mascara and eye definer. She hurriedly finished fixing her deep red hair into a messy bun, and glared at Sirius.  
  
Sirius, who had been calmly reading TeenWitch and relaxing on Lily's couch, raised an eyebrow at her and grinned.  
  
"I'm not going," Lily said, staring at Sirius in the reflection of her mirror, eyes wide and mouth full of bobby pins.  
  
"You most certainly are my ravishing beauty." Sirius wiggled his eyebrows at her before jumping up and covering her cheeks with brotherly kisses. Lily squealed. "Sirius! You're fucking up my make-up!"  
  
Paying her no attention, Sirius grabbed Lily the nearest cloak in the girls stuffed-to-the-brim hall closet and made towards the door. Lily rolled her eyes, returned said midnight blue cloak and came out of the closet wearing a formfitting black jacket.  
  
As soon as they were both ready, Lily reluctantly grasped Sirius' hands and he apparated her into the club where James was playing.  
  
Lily took a look around before stalking over to the nearest table and, ignoring the pointed looks some of the guys were giving her, flopped into a chair ungracefully. Blowing a stray strand of hair out of her face, Lily nodded to a few girls she had known from Hogwarts who in turn smiled back. She noticed right at the front a group of blondes whom Lily recognised as James's Hogwarts fan-club. She snickered slightly to herself before turning her attention to the stage. It was going to be a long night.  
  
***  
  
James Potter gulped down glass after glass of water, ruffling his hair and shooting sparks out of his wand inadvertently every time he picked it up.  
  
"James mate! Calm down before you wet yourself!" Sirius sauntered into the room past two beefy guards.  
  
"Sirius! Oh thank God! Is she here? Oh no she isn't is she? So then why am I here? Should I go find her or..."  
  
Sirius inspected the room around him, letting James continue in his mindless rambling before he found an object heavy enough to hit James over the head with.  
  
"Shit! Ow Sirius what was that for?"  
  
"You were rambling James."  
  
"SO? LILY ISN'T HERE I AM ALOUD TO RAMBLE!"  
  
"Except for the tiny fact that she IS here mate – take a look."  
  
James peeked behind the red curtains and noticed Lily carefully inspecting her nails, one foot tapping slightly against the leg of the table.  
  
'Oh no! Sirius she IS here? Now what! I could escape trough the back door, or I could..."  
  
"PRONGS. I did NOT drag that girl all the way here for you to make a grand escape. You get your ass out there, sing your song and hope to God you don't fuck up." With that, Sirius himself disappeared in front of the curtains and the sound of cheering could be heard.  
  
"But Sirius!" James called after him frantically, "I really fucked up with her! Hey Sirius? Sirius? SIRIUS THIS IS NOT A LAUGHING MATTER!"  
  
***  
  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Sirius gave a minute for the audience to calm down, and in the process winked at a few girls, Lily included. "It is my pleasure to announce to you James Potter!"  
  
For once Sirius was (as much as Sirius could be) dignified and had not made any jokes or innuendoes that would have ruined James' moment.  
  
James appeared on stage carrying his guitar, and clapped Sirius on the shoulder before taking his seat. He glanced over the audience and he locked eyes with Lily. He smiled shyly and Lily, in spite of herself, grinned back.  
  
"Um...First off I'd like to say that I'm only going to play one song tonight."  
  
The girls in the audience groaned and James grinned before ruffling his hair again.  
  
He's nervous. Lily realised. Why should he be? He's got a fantastic voice.  
  
"I wrote this song for a girl who really means a lot to me, and I really messed up with her. I guess now that she's gone I really feel the force of how much she means to me. This is for you"  
  
Lily's mouth dropped opened and several girls turned around to give her a dirty look. James didn't look at her this time, but rather ruffled his hair again and began to sing.  
  
**The sky has lost it's colour  
  
The sun has turned to gray  
  
At least that's how it feels to me  
  
Whenever you're away**  
  
Lily felt herself feeling less embarrassed and drawn more into the song. James' voice was unlike any she had ever heard before. And though she had heard him sing before – it wasn't quite like this. It was deep and husky and made her feel as though she were falling.  
  
**I crawl up in the corner  
  
As I watch the minutes pass  
  
Each one brings me closer to  
  
The time when you'll be back  
  
You're coming back**  
  
She felt her stomach flip over and over as he opened his eyes and stared directly at her. Willing herself not to look away, Lily bit her lip and tasted coppery blood in her mouth.  
  
**I can't take the distance  
  
I can't take the miles  
  
I can't take the time  
  
Until the next time I see you smile  
  
I can't take the distance  
  
And I'm not ashamed  
  
That I can't take a breath without saying your name  
  
I can brave a hurricane  
  
And still be standing tall when all the dust has settled down  
  
But I can't take the distance**  
  
Feeling tears well up in her eyes, Lily let them fall and smiled at him. James panicked slightly at the sight of her tears, hoping to god she wasn't that embarrassed. But then she smiled and he, feeling those familiar butterflies, grinned back at her.  
  
*I still believe in feelings  
  
But sometimes I feel too much  
  
I make believe you're close to me  
  
But it ain't close enough  
  
Not nearly close enough*  
  
Lily felt her heart clench and her cheeks burn. That familiar feeling was back again – one that she had wished so badly would never return. It was at this moment Lily Evans promptly forgot all the pain James had caused her.  
  
*I can't take the distance  
  
I can't take the miles  
  
I can't take the time  
  
Until the next time I see you smile  
  
I can't take the distance  
  
And I'm not ashamed  
  
That I can't take a breath without saying your name  
  
I can brave a hurricane  
  
And still be standing tall when all the dust has settled down  
  
But I can't take the distance*  
  
She got up to her feet shakily and gripped the edge of the table to keep from tripping. She stood there for a while before finally finding the muscles to make her legs move.  
  
*I can't take the distance  
  
I can't take the miles  
  
I can't take the time  
  
Until the next time I see you smile  
  
I can't take the distance  
  
And I'm not ashamed  
  
That I can't take a breath without saying your name  
  
I can brave a hurricane  
  
And still be standing tall when all the dust has settled down  
  
But I can't take the distance*  
  
As he strummed out the last notes, she was at the stairs that led up to the stage. He held out a hand to her, guitar forgotten on his empty chair. He pulled her swiftly to the stage and kissed her right then and there, in front of everyone. The sound of cheering could be heard and big smiles graced everyone's faces.  
  
But somehow none of this was noticed by Lily and James, who were so engrossed in the first kiss of their new lives that Sirius Black surreptitiously dropped the curtain.  
  
***  
  
A/N Like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!! Also, if you're into songfics check out my other one "This Moment in the Rain" to Jewel's "Foolish Games" (shameless advertising ;)) 


End file.
